


奇异恩典

by Sevenlock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: “你们加入正义联盟完全不是为了正义，只是为了薅我的熊！”正联顾问某次喝醉后吐露心声“是啊，不然呢。”正联众人集体回应——正义联盟：散伙危机/财政危机





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 说是哨向但是私设一堆
> 
> 剧情由正联开始但是时间线故事线全改了，有参考正联战争剧情
> 
> 哈尔在后面沙赞在番外（如果我能写到那么远的话
> 
> 对不起虽然五千字了但是大超还在土里躺着…………
> 
> 本来是超蝙写着写着发现大家都在试图NTR大超…………
> 
> 目前好像剧情是正联没有主席除了布鲁斯大家过得都很舒心……（？
> 
> 人人都爱布鲁斯系列

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.11修改，没有主要剧情变更

Chapter 1

“你是怎么撑过伴侣死亡的？”

布鲁斯问出这句话是在一个早春的下午，远处仅由一只风笛演奏的刺耳音乐隐约回荡在堪萨斯的广阔平原上，一阵阵寒风吹得他脑袋发疼。他并不想到得到一个可行的答案，没有人比布鲁斯本人更擅长假装走出亲友的死亡，只是这天气太冷了，说话间从嘴里跑出来的白雾能让他有种暖和起来的错觉。

“我没有，”戴安娜回答他，“史蒂夫没来得及和我建立伴侣链接。”

布鲁斯于是偏过头打量和自己一起赶来此处的亚马逊人，想看看她脸上的表情以判断回答的真假。戴安娜穿着黑色的羊绒大衣，头发盘在了脑后，看上去一点也不冷。愣了会神之后他反应过来这种打量大概会惹人生厌，于是茫然地抬头看向她身后的那片松树林，攥紧了自己缩在大衣口袋里的手。他即使穿着上好的大衣也还是冷，冷得对四周的悲凉氛围都无动于衷。

“布鲁斯，”戴安娜将他从白日梦里叫出来，他重新聚焦在她脸上，却看见她朝前方抬了抬下巴。于是布鲁斯这回不得不把头转回去，看着那一小队送葬的队伍出现在墓园歪歪扭扭的小径上。

走在送葬队伍最前面的是那个吹风笛的人，呜咽的寒风恰到好处地把风笛声烘托得更加凄凉，就好像在场的各位需还要点什么刺激才能落下一两滴眼泪；那之后跟着马车，马车上是那口木质的棺椁，露易斯挽着玛莎跟在马车身后三步的位置；只认识克拉克肯特的亲友们缓慢地随着前人步伐行走，看似浩浩荡荡的一队，实际上也不难数出人数来。和华盛顿的那场作秀相比，这个葬礼简陋得像是埋葬早夭的孩童。

“你正大光明出现在葬礼上也不会被赶走的。”戴安娜对他说。

“人们会好奇一个小记者和韦恩集团的大总裁到底有什么关系，然后聚光灯也会毁了这个葬礼。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，低下头不再关注着墓园的状况，两个年轻力壮的小伙子正小心翼翼地将那口棺材从马车上抬下来。

“等人们都走了之后呢，玛莎会想知道是谁签了葬礼的支票的。”戴安娜似乎执着于让他和玛莎见上一面，就好像如此一来他就能获得解脱似的。

“我问心有愧。”他匆匆堵上了这个话头，精神领域里的那一片空洞锥心一般疼。

戴安娜果真不再逼迫。在那之后他们聊了聊关于正义联盟的预想，看着牧师说着死亡和复活的那一段悼词，然后克拉克肯特获得赦免入土为安。天黑下来，人群三三两两的散去，露易斯往已故男友的棺椁上撒了把土，等着填土的两个小伙子扔掉了手里的烟头。

布鲁斯想走过去将手掌附在棺椁的木纹上，想撬开那个丑陋的东西让太阳重新照在神祗英俊的脸庞和胸口的血窟窿上，想像俄尔普斯一般让自己的精神力潜入死亡的国度。灰熊在他的脑海里呜咽，精神链接空洞的另外一端将疼痛源源不断地输送至他的四肢。

他最终叹了口气，在那两个帮工把坟墓填平的那一刻转身离开。这是他第三次参加韦恩家的葬礼，他希望自己足够幸运，第四次便是他自己躺在那里。

\---

戴安娜再次见到布鲁斯已经是半年之后了。这期间他们几乎没有联系，唯一的一次便是布鲁斯派了一辆韦恩科技的装甲车给她送那张照片和手表。

因此戴安娜看见蝙蝠洞里出现的那个新小伙子还是有些惊讶的。

阿尔弗雷德正板着一张脸给尽量在沙发上挺直腰背的布鲁斯缠绷带，他的右肩膀上有个骇人的爪印，伤口很深，血肉外翻。那头两米多长的北美灰熊正卧在布鲁斯的脚下尽量团成一团，嗓子里呜呜咽咽不知道是不是企图让下手看上去不太温柔的管家软下心来。布鲁斯看了她一眼，抽了抽嘴角，“我花这么多钱在安保上，不是为了让你随便闯进来的。”

“早在五个月前您就把戴安娜小姐放进安全协议人的范围里了，您要是不幸牺牲，她还能收到一份贵重遗产。布鲁斯少爷，我看这伤口也没伤到您的脑袋啊。”管家没费神抬眼看向戴安娜，手上正熟练地拉紧了绷带，打了一个漂亮的结。

“阿尔弗。”布鲁斯无奈地宣告战败，灰熊也跟着呼噜了一声，凑上前去用脑袋蹭管家的小腿。

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，不知道从哪里飞出来的白隼叼了一块小饼干丢在了灰熊的脑袋边上。布鲁斯相当夸张地叹了一口没必要的气。此前一直站在一边的新男孩一时没忍住，扑哧一声笑出来，接着他注意到戴安娜和布鲁斯都开始看向他，有些惊慌失措地收了笑容，“对不起我没有笑韦恩先生的意思是小熊很可爱不小熊不可爱她很勇猛我对不起我没有……”

男孩最后张着嘴巴僵在原地，看上去像是想在一秒内逃到加拿大去一样。

戴安娜笑着走上前去伸出手，“我是戴安娜。”

“神奇女侠，我知道，哇哦，我是说，神奇女侠，活生生的，”男孩迅速伸出手捏了一下戴安娜的手掌然后又缩了回去，“布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠向我打招呼，哇哦。”

“巴里。”布鲁斯的声音从身后传来。

“呃，是，对，自我介绍，你好，我是巴里，巴里艾伦，闪电侠，”男孩晃了晃脑袋，像是感到自豪，“速度超快的那种，快到说不定可以赶上超……呃，超级速度。”

巴里这回彻底闭上了嘴，小心翼翼打量戴安娜和她身后布鲁斯的表情。蝙蝠洞里一时陷入寂静，阿尔弗雷德收拾好包扎的用品走了出去，在门口极轻地叹了口气。

“你来找我有什么事情，戴安娜？”布鲁斯脱力一般靠在沙发里问她。

“是亚马逊人，他们点燃了祭台向我求助。”戴安娜走过去坐在了布鲁斯身边。

“我得去一趟冰岛。你可以带着巴里去S.T.A.R研究所找一个叫做塞拉斯斯通的人问一问。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，声音越来越小仿佛自言自语，“卢瑟是对的，有什么东西要来了。”

戴安娜没再烦这个说着说着便睡着的男人，她也叹了口气，刚准备上楼麻烦麻烦那位老管家找出条毯子来盖在身边人的身上，就看见巴里已经抱着条毛毯出现在眼前，食指比在嘴唇上做了个噤声的手势。

\---

布鲁斯骑着马在山里转悠了两天才碰见了一队运送货物的马队。

村里还保留着以物易物的习惯，用成吨的鱼和马队换来啤酒、面包和蔬菜。披着熊皮的领队打量了布鲁斯一眼，哼了一声接过了他手里的支票，派了一个手下的小伙子将布鲁斯领去那个封闭的村庄。

“把你的精神动物放出来，向导。”领队和他们分别前告诫布鲁斯，“那群人不信任连精神动物都藏着掖着的人。”说话间一头灰狼站在一旁的石头上炫耀獠牙。布鲁斯瞥了一眼领队身上的皮毛斗篷，仓促答应下来转身离开。

布鲁斯在看见村庄的时候将艾斯放了出来，带路的小青年看到那头灰熊忍俊不禁。布鲁斯对他瘪着嘴耸了耸肩，在他回去前将身上的剩下的美元都给了他，青年热情地给他指出了村里酒馆的位置。

村子里不过十几户人家，随便找两个人都能互相认出对方家里三代的成员，因此当布鲁斯带着艾斯踏进酒馆里的时候，几乎所有人的目光都聚焦在他身上。布鲁斯知道怎么通过威胁和恐吓截取信息，也知道怎么靠韦恩家少爷的皮囊获得情报，但眼下蝙蝠侠裹着厚重的羽绒服不愿换装，而韦恩少爷本人整整三天没有认真梳洗过，胡子拉碴眼袋发黑，脑袋痛得像宙斯和索尔在里面打擂台，只剩下用钱收买这一条路行得通。而他相当怀疑一个连收起精神动物都被视作轻度欺骗的村庄能用钱收买。

然而试一试总没错，他没时间在这住上个三年五载和这群村民打成一片了。

他向伙计买了一杯啤酒，一口气喝下去一半，好让自己隐隐作痛的神经消停一会，接着揉了揉艾斯的脑袋，告诫她也告诫自己要保持友善，最后挂上一个疲惫的旅人微笑向酒保打听到：“嘿，你好，请问你们有没有听说过一个能和鱼交流的人？我愿意出两万五千美金买他的消息。”

酒保停下了手中擦洗啤酒杯的活计，盯着他看了一会。布鲁斯注意到吧台上五六个人都在盯着自己看，这不是什么好信号。“我没有恶意，我需要他的帮忙。”他补充道，艾斯颇为配合的闭着嘴将脑袋搁在了吧台上，耳朵耷拉下来表示自己无害。

“这熊可真大。”一位老妇人的声音从角落里传来，“要是她也来捕鱼，那我们村子就完啦。”

酒馆里几乎所有人都看向了那个角落，布鲁斯心领神会，带着艾斯转身走到那个首领面前。“我并无恶意。”他说，酒馆里的人逐渐围上来，“我来找一个可以和鱼说话的人，他每天傍晚从海里来，早上回到海里去。我需要他的帮助。”

“这小子美人鱼故事看多啦，来这寻新鲜呢。”人群里爆发出哄堂大笑。

“是啊，和鱼说话，劝说它们跳进晚饭盘子里吗？”一个身材高大的长发男人站在人群里提出的问题又引来一顿嘲笑，布鲁斯转过身来，注意到他的眼睛是一种另类的浅灰色，身边也没有精神动物的踪影。然后他看到那人背后的墙上画着三个盒子。

之后这个比他还要高壮的男人像提小鸡一样把疲惫不堪的他拎起来抵在墙上，艾斯扑过去咬他却被反手打在一旁，再接着海里来的男人找柜台要了一罐蜂蜜作为对艾斯的赔礼，对着蝙蝠二字笑了一路， 脱掉上衣像个拍啤酒广告的男模一样消失在巨浪里。

艾斯嫌弃地把蜂蜜罐头吐到一遍，用耳朵蹭了蹭布鲁斯的手。

布鲁斯坐在海边用掌根揉着眼睛，决定休息五分钟后就启程回哥谭，冲个热水澡再找阿尔弗要块小甜饼。他相当敬佩亚瑟在这个天气里还能裸着上身的勇气。

五分钟后海里涌起惊涛巨浪，一个红头发的奇怪女人被抛上码头昏迷不醒，亚瑟紧随其后，倒在地上吐出一口鲜血。“向导，这回我需要你的帮助。”他抬起眼看向连忙赶来查看情况的布鲁斯。

“我记得五分钟前你才说过你更适合单打独斗。”布鲁斯苦笑着抱起红发女人交给村民们带去安全一点的地方，转身向亚瑟走去。

\---

“你是怎么认识布鲁斯的？”戴安娜在街边的冰淇淋车里买了两个甜筒，递了一个给巴里。

“呃唔，娱乐杂志上？”闪电侠接过甜筒放到下巴前方，接着一只银背仓鼠从他的领口钻出来，舔走了一大口冰淇淋。

戴安娜自觉自己并非什么沉溺于历史里的老古董，但当今年轻人的思维方式着实让人费解，她摆了个相当无奈的表情看向这个最多二十五岁的小青年，有点明白当年逮住自己说谎的母亲是什么心情了。

“噢，布鲁斯，你是说，活生生的那个。”他像是恍然大悟一样，接着放低了嗓音用气声说道:“蝙——蝠——侠。”

“四个月前的一个晚上他突然出现在我家里，我的意思是，倒数前两个家里，一个仓库，他坐在我第二喜欢的沙发上，说他是布鲁斯韦恩，然后问我是不是跑得飞快，还夸赞了我制服做的不错。我说不我其实是花滑运动员，对着装的品味异于常人，然后他就朝我丢了蝙蝠镖。”巴里一口气说到蝙蝠镖的部分，戴安娜听到此处差点把冰淇淋呛进气管。

“布鲁斯朝你丢了蝙蝠镖。”她再次确认了一遍。

“是啊，就是这枚，”巴里说着迅速从不知道哪个地方掏出一个小盒子，“我后来找阿尔弗要了一个小盒子装起来了。意义特殊。噢——噢，你是说他不应该朝我丢蝙蝠镖，不是你想的那样，他没用多大力气，我猜他已经在蝙蝠洞里把我的生平查到了我出生前一百年，丢飞镖只是一想告诉我他是蝙蝠侠二想逼我承认我是闪电侠。”

“布鲁斯后来帮我搞定了我在中心城证物处的实习，还给我升级了制服，他本来还想给我买套房子但是我习惯了住仓库到处搬家所以他就没管我了。作为回报中心城没什么事的时候我就会去哥谭帮帮他，反正我慢悠悠地晃过去也就五秒钟，还能吃到阿尔弗的小甜饼。”

戴安娜看着巴里知无不言言无不尽的样子，不知为何突然想起来蝙蝠洞里的那件漆满嘲笑的另一件制服。

“布鲁斯是个好人，”巴里吃完了甜筒总结道，胸前的仓鼠因为他没把沾满巧克力酱的最后一口让给她气得钻了回去，“虽然他看上去整天都气鼓鼓的，有时候说话也很难听，但总的来说是个好人。”

“我知道啊。”戴安娜擦了擦手，将废纸丢进了S.T.A.R研究所门口的垃圾桶里。

“韦恩科技的预约。我们是韦恩先生的，嗯，特别调查员，有些事情想来咨询斯通博士。”巴里将一打证件和证明交给通行官，在脚后跟上晃来晃起站不安稳。

“抱歉，我恐怕斯通博士现在没法见你们，他已经三天没有出现在研究所了。”通行官检查了他们了证件，接着向巴里说道。

“啊偶。”巴里将返回的证件乱七八糟塞进文件袋里，“那请问有谁知道斯通博士有可能去哪里了吗?”

“那是……那是神奇女侠吗？”通行官放低了声音问巴里。戴安娜在他身后突然看过来，朝通行官笑了一下。

“关于这件事，嗯，我不确认也不否认。”巴里扬起笑脸。

通行官迅速拿了一张纸写下了什么，“一共有七名研究员失踪了，我把斯通博士的家庭地址写给你们。”想了想他又小声加了一句，“帮我和神奇女侠问个好。”

“博士出事了。”巴里转过身来看向戴安娜，脸上嬉皮笑脸的表情完全消失了。

但戴安娜已经没了踪影。

“好吧，蝙蝠侠的朋友，我早该猜到的。”巴里迅速看了一眼手中的纸条，转眼间也不见了踪影。

-tbc-


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.11修改，无主要剧情变更

Chapter 2

“我需要一个临时向导。”亚瑟从地上爬起来，看向布鲁斯。“有个丑八怪要来抢那个墙上画着的盒子。”

“海里没人了？”布鲁斯朝亚瑟走过去。

“我不信任海底的人，你不能找不信任的人当你的向导。”亚瑟闭上眼睛，打开精神领域。

“我还没给长鳃的哨兵当过向导，不过我猜也差不了多少。”布鲁斯将手在亚瑟的脸上，大拇指抵着他的太阳穴，让自己的精神力和亚瑟的浅层融合，“你欠我一次。”

“我会给你留联系方式的，蝙蝠。”亚瑟盯着布鲁斯，倒退着向海边走去，接着像个海豚一样跳进水里。布鲁斯一瞬间感觉到浑身上下都湿了个透顶，但随即又暖和起来。

亚瑟的精神动物是一头蓝鲸，怪不得说他能和鱼说话。布鲁斯站在码头上闭起眼睛，艾斯在他身边刨他的腿，“不，我们不下去，”他对艾斯说，“我没带潜水装备，不如在岸上帮他。”

“五点钟方向有两头急速前进的……那是什么东西？”布鲁斯通过浅层链接和亚瑟对话。

“海沟族。”亚瑟回答，将那两个怪物一脚蹬开。“长得像海沟族的丑八怪。”

“奇怪，他们没有精神力场，你能扯下一块什么待会带上岸吗？前方一英里有战斗。目前是二对一。抓紧你的鱼叉从九点钟方向绕过去可以偷袭。”没有精神力场这件事布鲁斯只在类魔身上见过，那些长着翅膀的怪物仿佛大型复制机生产出的工兵，而他惊觉它们的形态或许不止一种。

“不赖嘛，蝙蝠。尸体已经让鱼给你送上去了。四，三，二，小心。”亚瑟从九点方向绕行，荒原狼的背后果然没有设防，他猛地加速将三叉戟捅入他的后背。

“你让海豚给我冲个凉这件事除了让我分神之外没有任何好处，六点钟大量海沟族攻击。”布鲁斯甩了甩头发把水珠甩开，看了一眼码头上的两个怪物尸体，和类魔身上相同的奇怪绿色液体从致命伤口里混着海水流下地面。

那个头上长牛角的家伙，根据亚瑟的说法是荒原狼，实际上已经被亚瑟和两个亚特兰蒂斯人折腾得差不多了，及时赶来的亚特兰蒂斯守卫们也挡住了海沟类魔，但荒原狼忽然举起了斧头向海底岩石砍去，一条罅隙登时裂开，从里面先是排山倒海般涌出了一群新的海沟族，接着岩浆上涌，海底出现了地震。荒原狼趁乱敲晕了那个铂金发色的亚特兰蒂斯人，冲向了重兵把守的那个神殿。

“亚瑟！”布鲁斯睁开眼，他得通知岸上的人撤离，但也不能放着亚瑟不管。他打开了和阿尔弗的通讯，“阿尔弗，把蝙蝠战机停到这个位置来，艾斯，去把南边的人集中到酒馆。”

神殿震颤得厉害，荒原狼已经接近冲破围攻，亚瑟想要过去却被海沟族里三层外三层地围起来，蓝鲸想要挤过来却发现撞开一群后另一群迅速围拢上来，“布鲁斯！”他用浅层链接喊道。

布鲁斯已经冲进了第三间屋子，吩咐年轻人去通知更多的人，老人和孩子去酒馆等待营救。与此同时他还要关注着海底的战况，但现下他的神经又突突地疼起来，即便是蝙蝠侠也快要穷途末路。“用你的三叉戟，”他向亚瑟传输道，“两点钟方向攻势较弱，劈出一条路震塌神殿。”

亚瑟甩开背上的两个海沟族，将三叉戟插入地面。另一条裂痕喀嚓一声显现出来，蜿蜒前行直奔向神殿，不少海沟族都掉进了裂缝里。亚瑟趁机朝被埋在神殿里的荒原狼游去。“十点钟方向有生命迹象。”布鲁斯的意识恰好从链接中传来，亚瑟将三叉戟投掷过去，砸得废墟里瓦砾飞扬。荒原狼从那个窟窿里飘出来，手里握着母盒。

“我绝对不会让你把这玩意儿从水下带走。”亚瑟冲上去一拳打在荒原狼的脸上，左手召来了三叉戟。

“右边防御，他要用斧头。”布鲁斯意识里的声音变得有些气喘吁吁。蝙蝠机还有十分钟才能到达，但他已经隐约能感知到逼近的海啸。

亚瑟的三叉戟和荒原狼的斧头撞在一起，随着一声清脆的声响，三叉戟断成了两截。荒原狼狞笑着将亚瑟从自己身上撕开，亚瑟却转而骑上了他的脖颈。

“你杀不死我，”荒原狼粗粝的声音响起来，丝毫不害怕亚瑟正扼着他的脖子，“你才是要死的那个，杂种。”

“亚瑟，快离开。”布鲁斯有些慌张的声音响起来，“你做不到的。”

亚瑟唤来了三叉戟的前半截，攥在手中想要插进荒原狼的喉管，却被荒原狼劈手夺过，转瞬之间抵上亚瑟的胸口。三叉戟正一寸寸抵进去，亚瑟感觉到鲜血正从喉咙涌上来，他看见荒原狼将母盒挂在了腰侧，只要他向前一点，让三叉戟再进一寸……

“不——”布鲁斯的意识从连接里传过来，然后亚瑟看见眼前白光一闪，随即昏了过去。

\---

戴安娜赶到的时候，巴里正被人拎着脖子提在半空中，眼见着就要窒息昏迷。

“维克多!”戴安娜喊出声来，已经从便装里拿出了真言套索攥在手里，“维克多斯通！”

那个半机械人转过头来，用那只代替眼睛的红色扫描灯打量了她一会，“戴安娜普林斯，亚马逊人，宙斯之女。你这么知道我是谁？”

“我们没有恶意，莱克斯卢瑟收集过超人类的信息，他被捕后布……蝙蝠侠和我分享过这些信息，你和巴里都在其中。”戴安娜将套索挂在腰间，张开手掌以示和平，“你的父亲塞拉斯斯通失踪了三天，我们需要找到他。”

维克多将巴里松开，走到戴安娜面前，“我为什么相信你？”

“看在超人的份上，”巴里扶着膝盖拼命喘息了一阵，哑着嗓子断断续续说道，“是她……是她和超人蝙蝠侠打退了毁灭日。”

维克多眼神迷茫盯着戴安娜看了一会，戴安娜猜他正在搜索网络以核对信息，接着他回过神来，“你们知道些什么?”

“母盒。”/“类魔。”戴安娜和巴里同时说出声来。

“留在墙壁上的液体是类魔的，蝙蝠侠研究过。”巴里喘足了气，走到墙边用手指捻起一些液体残余观察。接着他化为一道残影，再次出现在视觉范围里时手上多了一管液体样本。

“那母盒呢？”维克多从巴里手中拿过试管，倒了一滴在手上，一个全息屏幕立刻出现在他面前。

“酷，能看电视打游戏吗？”巴里问道。

在话题滑向不可避免的深渊之前戴安娜及时打断了这一切，“母盒有三个，几万年前荒原狼战败，便分交给亚马逊人、亚特兰蒂斯人和人类保管，亚马逊人的已经被夺走，蝙蝠侠去冰岛寻找亚特兰蒂斯人的后裔，你是母盒的造物，他们找不到你，你的父亲当然就是头号目标。”

“你去哪里了？”巴里插话道。

“外面。”维克多回答，“我很惊讶他们竟然先得到了亚马逊人的母盒。”

这句话让戴安娜不自觉地皱了皱眉头，直觉让她反应出这个顺序的确有哪里不对劲。

“天堂岛在二战时期就被人类发现过。”她最后说道，但那种不对劲感没有消失，“母盒现在在哪里？”

“大都会的氪星飞船里，”维克多搜索了片刻后答道，“两个清洁工和五个研究员失踪。我猜那个地方已经不算安全了，我可以把母盒带出来，但是你们需要找到一个足够安全的存放处。另外，通过交叉比对异魔的活动轨迹和母盒能量辐射，我推测我父亲和其他人就在哥谭废弃的大坝附近。”

“呃，”巴里和戴安娜对视了一眼，说道:“现在提议哥谭有个地方是个相对安全的存放处是不是有点尴尬。”

\---

布鲁斯很少有机会从他人视角观看自己的人生。但现在他就像个幽灵一样站在韦恩大宅某个房间的一角，盯着那头小灰熊打着呵欠出现在自己童年的大床上。

他开始思考这是否是某种死前的回光返照，接着一个念头猛地跳出来：氪星人是否和我们拥有同一个地狱天堂？相较于他，克拉克或许是个更加虔诚的上帝信徒，尽管上帝并非他的神明。

七岁的小布鲁斯揉着眼睛清醒过来，他惊叹了一声，猛地掀开被子扑到小熊身上。布鲁斯听到自己用清亮的童声含着爸妈和阿尔弗雷德，然后像是等不及了一般抱起小熊冲到了托马斯和玛莎的卧室。他学着动画片里老猴子举起辛巴的样子将小灰熊举到了父母面前。

“她看上去像是一个艾斯。”玛莎伸手揉了揉小熊头顶的绒毛，熊伸长了脖子贪恋地蹭她的掌心。

“不，我要叫她凯尔。”小布鲁斯将凯尔抱回怀里，用鼻子蹭她圆圆的耳朵。“我会是这个世界上最棒的向导。”他说。

墙角的布鲁斯开始惊慌起来，记忆像是被打开的潘多拉魔盒，只不过这一回希望作为甜美的诱饵被放在了最外面。他想着自己愿意放弃剩下的回忆，直接进入地狱的大门。但冥冥中一个声音告诉他，这已经是地狱本身。

去一次次地回忆他想要忘记的一切。

一个星期后凯尔就会被改名为艾斯，为了悼念他的母亲。

他看着小布鲁斯在雨天的墓地里长大变老，直到荒冢又舔上新坟。远处的韦恩老宅火光冲天，整整烧了一个晚上。他看着自己毫无征兆地哭了出来。

他记得第二次葬礼的前因后果，小丑的行为日益猖獗，哥谭人人自危，那个晚上他做好了和小丑同归于尽的准备。于是他把罗宾锁在了布鲁斯韦恩的大宅里，自认为如此便可让他与蝙蝠侠暂时划清界限。他不知道的是小丑已经找出了他的身份，最后一次游乐场就在蝙蝠侠的豪宅里。阿尔弗雷德被困在蝙蝠洞里，小丑黑进系统锁死了大门，杰森挣扎着死去的画面在蝙蝠洞的屏幕里播放了整整两个小时。

而他在城市的另一端为自己最终制服了小丑沾沾自喜，直到一件画满了涂鸦的制服被一个自投罗网的小喽啰丢在他面前。

布鲁斯韦恩于是参加了第二次葬礼。上一次他以一个儿子的身份决心复仇，这一次他以一个父亲的身份请求原谅。

布鲁斯看见无声的泪水从一位悲伤父亲的指缝中滑落，从那之后布鲁斯韦恩将变得更加偏执和决绝。因为这回他的确没什么还能失去的了。

他再一次错得离谱。

考虑到自己的隐藏身份和职业，布鲁斯本以为自己并不属于找到伴侣哨兵的那种幸运儿。然而命运女神似乎是认为仅仅让他的悲惨局限于“错过”不是个富有创意的选项。露易斯莲恩在最后时分精神领域不堪重负切断了与超人的链接，她心知自己已经无力再协调超人的精神力量，在昏迷前请求蝙蝠侠伸出援助之手。布鲁斯韦恩在超人捡起氪石矛向毁灭日冲过去时远程和他创立了临时精神链接，而后他意识到一个伴侣链接在高匹配度下自发形成，下一秒毁灭日的利爪刺穿了超人的心脏。

布鲁斯韦恩感受到的第一个也是唯一一个伴侣通感就是面对死亡的恐惧。

超人就像所有普通人一样畏惧死亡，红色的血液浸透了制服。他比布鲁斯韦恩本人更像一个有血有肉的人类。

精神链接的另一端还没来得及发出阳光一般的喜悦和热量就陷入一片黑暗，布鲁斯意识到第三场葬礼已经出现在他的日程表上，他再一次成为罪魁祸首。

布鲁斯在那一瞬间想起了自己沦落到地狱边界的原因。

荒原狼手里的三叉戟捅进亚瑟的身体里时，他对于死亡的恐惧和克拉克面对毁灭日时一模一样，但他们都选择了再向前一寸。

他猛地从噩梦里清醒过来。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人在某种意义上出现了，不是回忆杀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.11剧情修改，不想重看一边可以看end note，我把修改的剧情标注出来啦

Chapter 3

布鲁斯是在飞机的简易床上醒过来的，亚瑟上半身缠着歪七扭八的绷带缩在床边的一个沙发座椅里，绷带上洇着还没干透的血。他抬了抬手想掀开被子，好把床铺让给那个委委屈屈蜷在座椅里的负伤大个子，但什么东西压住了他的胳膊。他转过脑袋向床尾看去，艾斯正趴在床边，为了给他保暖又或是防止他乱动，她的下巴搭在他输液的手上。此刻这头北美灰熊对着他发出一声开心的低鸣，随即将头挪开，挪走之前还用湿乎乎的舌头舔了舔他的手指。

那个噩梦让布鲁斯一下子想起来很多本来都被他遗忘的事情，比如在艾斯还被叫做凯尔的时候，有一次他故意去厨房找阿尔弗要了一点蜂蜜涂在手上，于是小熊跑过来将他扑倒，抱着他的手臂将他手指上的蜂蜜添得干干净净，痒得小布鲁斯坐在地毯上笑个不停。

听到响声的亚瑟在半梦半醒中迷迷糊糊地抬起头，看见布鲁斯已经起身坐在床边后立刻清醒过来，接着开始小心翼翼地打量他。布鲁斯在这种长久的安静凝视中感到一丝尴尬气氛，但当他以蝙蝠侠的身份与人相处时，挑起话头打破寂静的选项就变得不太合适。他有个形象要保持。

不过最终亚瑟还是将他们二人从互相瞪视的恶性循环里解救了出来。他咬了咬牙齿，看上去像是想要说一些违背自我意志但是符合事实真理的话，然后一句“抱歉”脱口而出。

布鲁斯刚想张口回应，亚瑟就打断了他。“我之前和你说过，我更喜欢单打独斗，这是句实话。”他颤颤巍巍地站起身来，因为扯到了伤口痛得呻吟了一声，接着大步走向了这个不知道谁调来的豪华飞机的吧台处。

布鲁斯对他挑起了一边眉毛。

“你不告诉我爸和湄拉，就是那个先被抛上来的红发女人，我就不告诉你耳机里的家长。”亚瑟随手拿了一瓶酒，看了看标签，然后随口咬掉了瓶盖猛灌了一口，接着露出那种逃学好哥俩式的傻笑看向布鲁斯。

“成交。”布鲁斯站起身走向吧台。

第一口威士忌便让布鲁斯清醒过来，他想起了那个重要的问题：“母盒——”

“那属于我要向你道歉的事情之一。”亚瑟尴尬地打断了他的话，抬头看向他却不敢和他对视，像个好不容易鼓起勇气承认错误的小孩——实际上也没差多少了。

“那没什么关系，我们还能再把它找回来。”布鲁斯安慰亚瑟也安慰自己，“至少你还活着。”

“那是我要向你道歉的第二件事情。”亚瑟为了掩饰难堪又灌了一口威士忌，把瓶子抬得不必要的高好挡住脸。

“当时湄拉从岸上溜了回来，”过了一会他开始解释，但说得磕磕绊绊的，“把我从荒原狼的三叉戟——荒原狼手里拿着的我的三叉戟下——救出来了，我疼得不太清醒，其实我一度觉得自己要死了——她说她把昏迷的我扛上了岸，然后就看见了晕倒在码头的你。说到码头，村民都被安全转移了你放心，海啸被湄拉延迟了一会——然后，然后我醒过来就被湄拉没由来地骂了一顿。”

“实际上，我的父亲就是向导，”亚瑟的语气带上了一丝愧疚，“但我真的不知道在链接过程中如果哨兵死亡会对向导产生极大的精神伤害。我说过我习惯单打独斗，我……湄拉在替你治疗的时候看见了一个断裂的精神纽带。”

“我很抱歉，”他又重复了一遍，然后喝完了最后一口威士忌，“我……”

“那不是你的错，”布鲁斯打断他，想立刻从这个话题里脱身，“那个纽带不是你干的。”

“但我差点让你再一次经历那一切。湄拉说，哨兵的死亡会让向导体会到加倍的痛苦，‘相当于去地狱走了一圈’”亚瑟放下了酒瓶，终于敢看向他的眼睛，“那是超人，是不是？你和我说过——”

“我不想和你谈论这个问题，这不是你的错。”布鲁斯从吧台拿出另一瓶酒，连标签都没看就掰开了瓶盖仰头灌下。“放心吧，临时链接没那么严重。”他瞟了那个大个子一眼，添了一句。

亚瑟在余下的时间里都没再说话。

\---

“这不对劲，布鲁斯。”戴安娜站在停机坪上等着那个一脸疲惫的男人。

“剩下的那个在哪里。”布鲁斯一只手揉了揉两边太阳穴，没有追问哪里不对劲。

“蝙蝠洞，巴里和维克多看着，但我怀疑就算是你的蝙蝠洞也不够安全。”戴安娜说完越过布鲁斯的肩膀向后看了一眼，“那是水下的那个？”

“亚瑟，亚瑟库里。”亚瑟有些过分热情地走上前来，随后却尴尬地站定在亚马逊人面前，不知道该握手还是直接拥抱。

布鲁斯微微扯了扯嘴角，戴安娜好笑地伸出手替新成员解围。

“荒原狼是怎么发现亚马逊人的母盒的？”布鲁斯和戴安娜并肩走得飞快，穿过层层隧道前往蝙蝠洞。

“母盒发生异动，接着荒原狼就出现了。”戴安娜答道。

“亚特兰蒂斯那边呢？”布鲁斯看向另一侧的亚瑟。

“同样的情况。”亚瑟回答。

“维克多提到就是因为母盒的异动，他的父亲才找到利用母盒救他的方式。”戴安娜补充说道。

布鲁斯突然加快脚步向前走了几步，随后转身面对亚特兰蒂斯人和亚马逊人，表情变得严肃起来，“前段时间你们族群中是否出现过失踪案件？有没有几率你们的人会向荒原狼投诚？”

“我以希波吕忒的名义发誓，亚马逊人绝不背叛。以及不，没有失踪案件发生。”戴安娜盯着布鲁斯的眼睛说道。布鲁斯嗯了一声，微微颔首表示尊重，接着转头看向亚瑟。

“我从来没喜欢过水下的那一群人，”亚瑟耸了耸肩膀，“但你要问我最了解他们的一点是什么，就是他们中的大部分人，特别那群人的首领，我同母异父的兄弟，对我们这些以呼吸空气为常态的陆地人带有强烈的敌意。他们就算投诚一株海草都不会投诚一个看上去就没长腮的呼吸空气的丑八怪的。”

“我不觉得……那是个合适的形容自己族人的方式。”戴安娜皱了皱眉，但又感觉自己无权插手这种明显的敌意。

“随便啦，总之蝙蝠能明白。”亚瑟双手一摊，看向布鲁斯。

“所以究竟为什么他们到现在都没有找到人类看守的这个母盒？”布鲁斯下意识地看向亚瑟，随后又像想起什么一样将视线对上戴安娜。“他甚至没有拷问你们的人就得到了母盒的地点，就好像他知道母盒在那里一样。而天堂岛有封锁咒语……之类的东西，亚特兰蒂斯则在水下。如果他能探测到母盒发出的信号，从夺取难易度来说，人类的母盒应当成为第一个目标，除非……”

“是氪星飞船，”布鲁斯的耳机里突然传出了一个陌生的声音，“抱歉，我是维克多斯通。”

“等在那里，我们马上就到蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯回复到，“把信息整理出来，最好有准确结论。”

“氪星飞船中的某种元素中和了母盒的异动辐射，S.T.A.R实验室之前一直将母盒存放在飞船内，研究室也搭建在里面，根据我父亲的说法是‘尽量节约安保资源’，但我猜他们一直在借助氪星科技研究母盒能量的利用方式，我本人就是证据。”布鲁斯一行人进入蝙蝠洞时维克多已经得出了结论，蝙蝠侠的电脑上密密麻麻都是化学公式和计算方程。

“阿尔弗给了你我的电脑密码？”布鲁斯皱眉问道。

“不，我能破解这个世界上的每一台电脑，我就是数据库本身。”维克托挥了挥手将全息屏幕投放到布鲁斯面前，“我甚至学会了氪星语。”

“他还是一台万能的游戏作弊机。”巴里端着一盘丰盛的早餐出现在蝙蝠洞里，“布鲁斯，阿尔弗让你和戴安娜吃点东西。”

“先放在那吧，我们现在有一个严重的问题要面对，”布鲁斯感到一阵头痛，“戴安娜说，你们在一天前将母盒转移到了我的蝙蝠洞。”

“啊偶。”巴里僵在原地。

蝙蝠洞里刹那间静得能听见一直不敢说话的亚瑟的肚子叫声。

“我可以五秒内把母盒再送回去。”巴里向布鲁斯提议。

“荒原狼已经绑架了七名相关人员，哥谭和大都会离得又太近，氪星飞船被发现是迟早的事情。”布鲁斯叹了口气回答。

“除非，”维克多将地球的全息图像放大在众人面前，“地球上还有另外一艘氪星飞船。”

\---

布鲁斯从蝙蝠机中走出来时裹紧了外套，北极的气温似乎让他呼出的空气都立刻凝结成冰。那艘氪星飞船就在前方不远处，在太阳的照射下闪着银色的光，晃得他一瞬间闭上了眼睛。超人像是觉得没人能发现他会把这艘飞船藏在这里，连安保系统都没有设置，舱外的红外线系统扫描到生命体征后便自动给布鲁斯打开了大门。蝙蝠侠被这种单纯惊得在门口愣住了一瞬间，接着小心翼翼走进了船舱，却发现依然什么警报都被触发，除了一个操作台突然出现在他身旁。台上只有一个三角形的小孔，看上去是要把什么东西插入其中。

布鲁斯用手指轻轻扫过那个钥匙孔，然后从贴身的胸前扯出了那条项链拽了下来。那是他从超人遗体上偷来的东西。奇怪的是，当他从超人的尸体上摘下这个项链时，“偷”并没有立刻出现在他的脑海里，相反的他想到了许多正当的借口：防止军方获得氪星技术权限；避免更多的氪星遗孤找上门来盗取超人的信息；担心肯特一家无法发现可能藏在项链里的复活超人的方法等等。但在过去六个月里他除了头几天曾经分析过这个挂坠奇特的金属成分，剩下的时间里他只是找了一条链子将它贴身挂在自己胸前，仿佛某种仪式。于是事到如今所有冠冕堂皇的理由都不再成立，“偷”这个字无可避免地被摆上台面。

他在将吊坠插入那个对应的小孔前最后一次查看了讯息。维克多说他已经绕地球飞了很多圈，用同样的辐射信号掩盖了布鲁斯的真正踪迹，而驻守在蝙蝠洞的那三个人则表示重要文件已经搬离或者备份完成，但荒原狼目前没有找上门的迹象。布鲁斯看完关闭了通讯，将吊坠按了进去。飞船内部突然亮了起来，然后是一个一晃而过的人影。

超人凭空出现在了他身后。

“我不认识你。”克拉克穿着超人制服，用异常轻松的语气对他说，“是我把钥匙给你的吗？”

布鲁斯呆愣在原地，“不……你……”

“你从我的身上抢走了钥匙？”克拉克皱起眉头，表情危险起来。

布鲁斯不知道该如何回答这个问题，他既没法否定，也说不出肯定的答案，最后只是撑着那个小控制台，轻声喊出一句“克拉克”。

“你认识我。”克拉克肯定地说，落到了地上——布鲁斯才发现原来超人一直都是飘着和他说话的，“我发生了什么事情？”超人向前走了一步，用他那双蓝眼睛看向布鲁斯。

“你不是他。”布鲁斯从头到脚认真打量了一遍克拉克，感到自己的眼眶正在发热，克拉克穿着和那天一模一样的制服，红披风垂在身后,头发也梳理地一丝不苟，只是他的胸膛正因为呼吸微微起伏，眼睛里也闪着光。布鲁斯想起来他找到的那张少年克拉克的老旧照片，那时候他的头发还带着卷，笑起来嘴角露出两颗小虎牙。一个阳光下长大的孩子。

“对也不对。我是他的意识，他每个月都会来这里一次，将自己的意识更新储存在那里。”克拉克指了指那个挂坠，“防止自己突遭不测。”

“你记得他多久没来了吗?”布鲁斯盯着漂浮在克拉克身后的红色披风的边角，不敢再看他的眼睛。

“七个月。”克拉克说道，布鲁斯听得出来他放软了语气，仿佛——仿佛正为自己的死亡道歉，“我猜，我选择把项链留给了你。”

克拉克的措辞中没有提及遗物或者遗言，但当布鲁斯抬起头重新对上他的眼睛时，那双湛蓝眼睛里如神祗一般的悲悯便透露了一切。这个克拉克不知道面前的人便是污蔑他的愚人、谋杀他的凶手，反而将他误认为自己愿意托付秘密的挚友，为他需要经历友人的死亡感到抱歉。布鲁斯下意识攥紧了双手，他不想也不敢再继续这个话题，于是回到了他来这里的初衷。

“这艘飞船上什么地方最安全。”他问道。

“你需要什么等级的安全？”克拉克向前走了一步，仿佛是想通过力所能及的方式安慰他，譬如缩短二人间的距离。

“我需要藏起这个东西，”布鲁斯从背包中拿出了母盒，托在手上递给克拉克，“有个外星人正在找它。”

“交给我，”克拉克挥了挥手，母盒从布鲁斯的手上飘了起来，飞到了自己身后，“我猜最好连你也不要知道我把它藏在哪里了？”

“是的，最好连我也不知道。”布鲁斯麻木地点头。

克拉克对他笑了笑，露出了同样的两颗小虎牙，接着转过身走向飞船深处。

克拉克的身影就快消失在第一道门之后，布鲁斯感到一阵恐慌，这一刻一种强烈的预感攫紧了他的心脏：这或许是他最后一次见到活着或者死去的克拉克了。他的精神力量突然开始波动，那种形影不离的痛苦一瞬间被放大了百倍，仿佛是要挣脱他的理智去追随快要离开的那个人，即便那只是一个幻影、一抹幽魂、一副聊胜于无的安慰剂——“克拉克！”他头痛欲裂，终于抑制不住叫出了声。

超人停下脚步，转过了身。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯的嗓音颤抖，抬起眼时才发觉眼泪已经模糊了自己的视线，朦胧中他看见那个身影正迅速赶来他的身边，但他还是继续说了下去，“我很抱歉。”

“我很抱歉，”布鲁斯重复道，“我才是害你死去的罪魁祸首。你也没有把挂坠托付给我，我从你的尸体上偷走了它。”

他对着超人的一缕意识忏悔，心知那人再也没有机会听见这些话，他的所作所为更像是一次要求原谅的作秀。

他对自己的厌恶达到了顶峰。

克拉克的脚步声在他身边停下，接着是一声轻叹。

“我原谅你。”布鲁斯听见克拉克轻声说道，“我相信即便你真的是杀死我的凶手，也事出有因，所以我原谅你。真正的凶手不会为此愧疚。”

布鲁斯什么都没说，他抑制住了余下的眼泪，却没法让喉咙不再酸痛。克拉克伸出双手拥抱了他。

“我很抱歉你感觉不到这个拥抱。”克拉克在他的耳边说。

布鲁斯再也忍耐不住，他环住那个虚拟投影，释放出一缕精神力试图汲取来自伴侣哨兵的力量，哪怕他不知道这个投影的精神力场是否也是一种伪装。

他在克拉克的精神世界里看见一片金色的玉米地和穿着老旧T恤与牛仔裤的男孩。

但克拉克的精神链接另一端另有其人。

布鲁斯瞬间清醒了过来。他从那个安慰的拥抱里退开，显得有些尴尬，而克拉克依旧一脸担心地看着他。

“留下挂坠吧，那里面存储了一份我的意识备份，”克拉克动了动手指，挂坠从钥匙孔里退了出来，“当做一个礼物。”

布鲁斯知道自己应该把挂坠留在这里，或者带回去还给玛莎或露易丝。但他一言不发地拿回了这样物件，重新串回项链上放进胸前。冰冷的触感一瞬间激得他打了个冷颤。

“保护好那个母盒。”他最后说到，冷漠又疏离，打破自己和克拉克之间的这阵沉默。

“我能再认识你一次吗？”克拉克看向他的眼睛。

“布鲁斯，”他回答道，“布鲁斯韦恩。”接着转身快步离开了这艘飞船。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情更改：大超的意识把项链留给布鲁斯睹物思人了（
> 
> 对不起下一章大超也没能出土。  
> 但是顾问和主席确实有进展了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大量逆转极性式胡言乱语科学解释，万万不可和作者较真……问就是42。  
> 作者连并联和串联式什么都不大记得了（

Chapter 4

露易斯在下午六点时终于等到了布鲁斯韦恩。

布鲁斯的秘书早在三个小时前就委婉地暗示过她韦恩先生十有八九来了也不会见她，更别提他或许压根都不会出现，露易斯对她友善地笑了笑但执意要等。或许是看在普利策奖的面子上，后来也没有人再来赶她，她最后在会客厅的沙发上坐了一整个下午。

磨砂玻璃墙外传来一阵脚步声，接着是韦恩的声音，“不管她是哪家报纸的，赶回去，我不想见她。”

露易斯推门冲了出去，对着男人的背影大喊了一句：“韦恩先生！”布鲁斯韦恩愣了一瞬，接着转过身来，看见她时又惊讶了一次，“露易斯？”他问道，似乎是在思考自己什么时候欠了星球日报一次专访。

“给我三十分钟，”露易斯不知道他还记不记得自己，但韦恩是她的最佳选项，“是关于他的。”

韦恩看了一眼跟在他身边的秘书，后者立刻知趣地退了出去，韦恩推开了他办公室的门示意露易斯跟上。他随意地将大衣扔在一旁的沙发上，自己绕到办公桌后坐了下来，伸手要请露易丝坐在对面。

“这里安全吗？”露易斯坐下后问道。

韦恩在办公桌后按了个按钮，一阵电流声出现在房间里，“现在安全了。”他说。

“我知道你是蝙蝠侠。”露易斯深吸了一口气，仰头对上布鲁斯韦恩的目光，“我来是想告诉你，超人或许没有死。”

“证据。”韦恩的表情一瞬间严肃起来。

“一开始，我以为那是梦境。”露易丝陷入回忆，“堪萨斯的农田，诡异的橘红色日光，和背对着我站在玉米地里的克拉克。”

韦恩动了动嘴角，但最后什么也没评价。

“我从他的家里走过去，想看看他是不是梦，”露易丝没管对面那人的回应，兀自继续，“但每一次他转过身时梦境就会断掉，又或者我们的确说了什么，但我每次什么都不记得。”

“直到昨天晚上，”露易丝感到自己的呼吸急促起来，她强迫自己再次回忆那个画面，“直到昨天晚上，他转过身，想向我走过来，但某个我看不见的东西正拦着他让他寸步难行，他说不出话来，表情痛苦，拼命作出‘救我’的口型，然后我们脚下的泥土突然松软起来，我们一起往地下陷去，那感觉就像是——”

“活埋。”韦恩绷紧了嗓音，露易丝看见他咬紧了后槽牙。

“然后今天早上我醒来，发现我的——我和克拉克的精神链接完好如初，就像当初我没有因为承受不住而主动与他解除链接一样。”她一口气说完这些，闭上眼睛感受到那条新生的链接散发着微弱的暖意。再睁开眼时她看见韦恩的表情并不惊讶，反而更加哀伤。

“那是…”韦恩小声重复着，“那是…那是他的投影，他的意识，他存放在氪星飞船里的自己的片段，一个供人怀念的影像…”

“在那段记忆中，他仍和你链接。”他最后补完了这句，“我一周前去过一次那里，收拾莱克斯卢瑟的烂摊子，我似乎无意中触发了那里的警报机制让他的投影被激活了，我很抱歉，露易丝。”

“但哨兵没法建立链接，只能是我……”露易丝喃喃自语，仍然想要说服她最大的希望。

“他是氪星的哨兵，没人知道氪星的哨兵是不是能主动建立……”韦恩说道。

“那段记忆知道克拉克已经去世了吗？”露易丝打断了他，她感到自己或许已经有些强词夺理，但这一周反复出现在她梦境中的场景冥冥之中逼迫她问出这一句，像是想让她看清某个被遗忘的细节。

“我想他知道了。”韦恩叹了口气，目光低垂打量起桌上的装饰。

然后瞬息之间露易丝知道这种不对劲感是怎么回事了，“如果那段记忆，那个克拉克，如果他知道真实的自己已经…已经去世了，那他为什么还要固执地让我和一段记忆建立链接？他甚至花了一个星期在上面！他…他不是那种类型的伴侣，除非他的确有事要告诉我，而我的精神力量在一瞬间认出了他于是自发形成了链接……”

韦恩猛地抬起头来。

“我得…”他匆忙站起身来，“我得回去一趟，查点资料，但我不能向你保证什么…”

露易丝重重呼出了一口气，她抬头看向那个被外界诋毁为虚有其表的哥谭浪子，轻声道谢。

“这是我欠他的。”布鲁斯如此回复。

\---

蝙蝠侠在半夜潜入大都会的氪星飞船遗骸，凌晨的时候蝙蝠洞里已经有了一台足以与真品媲美的氪星读取器。布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，像喝药一样灌下杯子里的最后一口咖啡，接着将胸口的挂坠扯了下来，摁进读取器里。

超人出现在他的工作台上，“又见面了，布鲁斯。”他轻轻松松地说出这句话，语气里还带着些高兴的意思。

布鲁斯一开始看见的只是一双红靴和小幅度飘动的披风边角，他坐在椅子上向后滑了一段距离抬起头来才看清克拉克肯特的那张脸。“克拉克。”他嘟囔着打了个招呼，自己也搞不清这到底更接近问好还是埋怨他飘得那么高折磨自己的颈椎。

氪星人似乎也发现了此刻的视角有些问题，不好意思地飘了下来，站在蝙蝠电脑前显得手足无措起来，“你……”他刚想开口挑起个话题，就被布鲁斯毫不留情地打断了。

“你是不是和露易斯重新建立了精神链接？”布鲁斯靠在座椅上看向超人。

“什么？我没……我以为你知道只有向导才能主动和人建立精神链接？”克拉克看上去有些讶异他会提出这么个问题。

“露易斯昨天告诉我她发现自己重新和你建立了链接，”布鲁斯盯着克拉克的眼睛，“她怀疑真正的你并没有死去。”

克拉克皱起眉头，再说出话来语气都带上了辩解的味道，“我没有，”他说，“我只是一段意识，我有链接是因为上一次克拉克上传他的记忆时露易丝还和他链接着。”

布鲁斯为此叹了口气，“可她和克拉克的精神链接的确恢复了，而且做了一整个星期克拉克被活埋的噩梦。”

布鲁斯心里有一块想要告诉这个克拉克关于他们之间伴侣链接的事情，接着就能引出只有你这段记忆缺失的意识才会先去找露易丝而不是来找我的论断，但他的确没什么资格用近乎埋怨的语气对这件事指手画脚，于是最后只能抿起嘴望向飘在工作台前的克拉克，竭力思考其他可能的因果关系。睡在角落的艾斯喷了个响鼻，布鲁斯知道这其中嘲讽意味占据了大半。

但克拉克似乎觉得那头随意评价主人的灰熊相当可爱，他飘过去低头打量团成一团也占据了不小空间的家伙，后者此刻困得甚至不愿高抬贵眼。

“你的精神动物？”克拉克转头问他，要不是意识没有实体布鲁斯怀疑他此刻已经动手了。

“我冒着整个蝙蝠洞数据库被黑的危险把你上传进来不是让你研究我的精神动物的。”布鲁斯将椅子转过去，装作一副被冒犯的生气模样。这表情他在没睡着的董事会上用了十多年，屡战屡胜。

超人果然因此瑟缩了一下，“抱歉，”他迅速从艾斯身边退了回来，“以及为了弥补你承担的风险，我刚刚给了你氪星飞船数据库的部分权限。”

布鲁斯哼了一声当做同意，接着又察觉到不对劲，“部分权限？”他朝克拉克挑眉。

“有些权限只有真正的克拉克能给，抱歉。”克拉克倒没介意，但布鲁斯却立刻清醒过来。一定是过量咖啡因和精神链接断裂的双重作用才会让他在这种情况下试图和一段意识调情。

“数据库里是否有相关案例？类似于氪星人身体死亡但精神仍活跃的先例？”布鲁斯重新回到工作台前，三言两语间已经进入了氪星飞船的数据库。他感觉到克拉克悄声飘来他身后。

“实际上地球上的生物某种程度上也能做到，曾经有一只被砍头的鸡坚强地存活了一个多月。”克拉克的声音从他的头顶上传来，“你刚刚提到露易丝是一个星期前开始梦见我被活埋的，布鲁斯，一个星期前正好是你将母盒交给我的日期。”

“二者之间有联系。”布鲁斯快速阅读着屏幕上的文字，下了定论。

“有这个可能。”克拉克应道。

“不，我是说，二者之间的确有联系。”布鲁斯划出屏幕上的一段文字，“你的数据库里有母盒的介绍。”

“当然有，那可是氪星的数据库。”克拉克的声音听上去透着骄傲，“当三个母盒在一起被激活时，就会产生一个可以跨越宇宙象限的传送门，当能量充足时甚至可以跨越维度。但总得来说，母盒就是一个传送器。”

“而你将母盒去实体化藏进了飞船的数据中心里，甚至设置了搜索关键词。”布鲁斯叹了今晚的第二口气，“虽然我当时精神严重紊乱，但我的确记得自己和你强调了‘安全系数最高’这个要求。”

头顶上半天没了声音，布鲁斯暗自骂了一句自己遇见克拉克总是管不住脾气的个性，克拉克才别别扭扭回应了一句，“…可那的确是安全系数最高的地方，你能搜索关键词是因为我给了你权限。”

布鲁斯含糊地嗯了一声，重新看向电脑屏幕，“数据库里也存着克拉克的意识备份，也就是你，飞船上的AI分析上传的去实体化母盒数据充当了一个信号增强器的作用，一方面真正的克拉克可能的确是被…活埋了，但他的意识仍然活跃并营造出一个微弱力场，另一方面他在飞船中的意识备份在母盒的帮助下信号增强，发现了正在呼救的克拉克的意识。你们本来就是共同体，于是你下意识地传递了克拉克传递出的信息，而你脑海里那个仿真的精神链接则让你第一时间找到了露易丝。”

“…啊。”假克拉克的反应能让一个老师折断十盒粉笔。

布鲁斯用指节揉了揉太阳穴，调出了全息影像图，“假设地球是一片海，海上有小岛，每个岛上只有一个人，这些人中有的有船，有的没有。向导是有船的人，哨兵是没船的人。在船的航行范围内，只要哨兵不拒绝向导就可以接到所有想接的哨兵上船；哨兵可以给登过岛的船提供灯塔服务，却不能强迫他们上岸。克拉克的岛在堪萨斯，露易丝的岛在大都会，原本他们没法链接上的，但是你和母盒出现了。母盒的作用就是让全球各地都出现了你的岛，并且这座岛只给露易丝的船提供灯塔。克拉克岛上的人和这些新出现的岛上的人打同一种旗语，于是全世界新出现的岛上都开始用这种旗语传递同样的消息，而其中一座岛刚好在露易丝的航行范围之内…”

“于是露易丝就顺着灯塔一个个找过去重新登上了我的岛并且看懂了旗语，是不是？”克拉克看着仿佛模拟海战的全息影像恍然大悟。

“所以克拉克也许真的还活着。”布鲁斯仰头看向那个还在思索的投影，意识到自己的语气里充满了迫切的期望，“我们只需要把他从假死状态中唤醒。”

“但我一点感觉都没有。”克拉克担忧地低头看向布鲁斯，“按照你的说法我充当了克拉克和露易丝之间的快递公司，为什么我完全没有感觉到？”

“…因为你是哨兵？你们唯一能感觉到的东西不就是自己的链接对象和精神动物吗？”布鲁斯眨了两下眼睛，回应道，“这还得建立在对方允许你感应到的基础上。”

克拉克有些好笑地皱起眉头，表情带着一丝无奈和纵容——他似乎对所有人都带着这种纵容，“我录像了，等我复活就去哨兵保护协会投诉你歧视，韦恩企业股票一落千丈后还要装成小记者去你的办公室再嘲笑你一遍。”

韦恩企业不着四六的大总裁毫不在意地比划了一个您请的姿势，克拉克和他因此都严肃地憋住了一声笑。

“…也许你可以检查一遍，”克拉克突兀地提议，“毕竟你是向导，你在我脑子里感受到的东西比我自己还多。”

布鲁斯收敛了笑意，“你确定吗？”

克拉克于是颇为惊悚地从空中飘了下来与坐在椅子上的布鲁斯平视，下半身像幽灵一样消失在蝙蝠洞地板下方，“我连氪星飞船的权限都给你了。”他偏了偏头，将太阳穴露出来示意布鲁斯动手。

布鲁斯对这种毫无防备地耿直哑然无话，他没去触碰克拉克的额角，只是让一缕精神力量滑进了对方的脑海——橙色的天空、大片的玉米地、夕阳下挣扎的背影、突然下陷的土壤…以及母盒的力量和那段复生的链接，一端深埋堪萨斯地下，一端则远在大都会。

“克拉克还活着。”布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，他思绪万千，手指忙乱地敲打键盘，无数个计划和后果在脑海中成型，但最终只剩下一种结局：“我得…我得去…”

“你得先睡一觉。”克拉克指着角落里突然惊醒匆忙跑过来的灰熊，“你的精神动物都受不住了。”

布鲁斯愣在电脑前，克拉克抱着手臂的模样倒映在还在计算待机的电脑屏幕上。“我会把你救回来的。”他向这个克拉克保证。

“我相信你。”克拉克回答道。

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯：露易斯来接你就只有乘风破浪小木舟，我来接你就是爱情的巨轮，带餐厅泳池spa和直升机停机坪的航母，知道了吗？  
> 克拉克：……啊。
> 
> 这只是个玩笑我挺喜欢露易斯这个角色的！
> 
> ……以及……下章出土……下章出土……


	5. Chapter 5 (未完)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【11.19本章大修，基本重写了】
> 
> 戴安娜和布鲁斯关于要不要复活超人吵起来了  
> 鉴于我一定要让克拉克这章醒过来，所以我标了个未完，下一节他就要揉搓布鲁西的脸颊了嘿嘿嘿

Chapter 5 （上）

 

戴安娜没想到这个初具雏形的超人类联盟第二次集结便妄想打破诸神的戒律。

 

布鲁斯将他们从世界各地召来蝙蝠洞，用铺满整个空间的全息影像向他们宣布了超人没有真正死去的消息。他听上去冷静又理智，但厚重的黑眼圈和疲惫的身形都在透露这个男人已再透支自己的精神力量。最后所有的公式和地图被收进他手腕上的发射器，房间中只剩下穿着制服的超人影像。布鲁斯大概是从某段网络视频里截取了一部分，又将它制作成了3D版本。

 

“我们得救出超人。我们要将他带回来。”布鲁斯韦恩靠在自己的办公桌上得出结论。超人站在房间中央对着空气微笑。

 

戴安娜以为他们会全票否决布鲁斯疯狂的提议，但事实却刚好相反。亚瑟耸了耸肩表示他没意见，巴里跃跃欲试，维克多甚至已经开始低头计算布鲁斯给出的几种“可行方案”的成功率。中年超级英雄脸上严肃的神情突然放松下来，嘴角甚至泄露出一丝笑意，而戴安娜只感到隐约的不安。

 

“布鲁斯。”她得做点什么让大家都清醒过来。

 

布鲁斯抬起头时还没掩藏好兴奋，这让他一瞬间看上去更像是那个花花公子而非蝙蝠侠。“怎么了？”他问。

 

“超人已经去世了。”戴安娜说。那之后她才想起自己语气中熟悉的严厉来自何处，希波吕忒曾经日日用这种口吻将她从姐妹们的训练场上捉回皇宫。

 

“不，他没有，”布鲁斯反驳地如此自然，就好像已经全然肯定他们能将超人带回来——看上去他也的确准备这么做，“他只是被困住了，他需要一点动力将他唤醒，他的意识仍然活跃，相当活跃。”

 

“我上次听见这种说法，”亚瑟粗犷的声音从他们身后传来，“还是我爸爸给我讲睡美人的故事的时候。”

 

“露易丝的真爱之吻可不在蝙蝠侠的方案里。”连正聚精会神计算成功率的维克多都借机开始打趣，巴里也凑热闹一般‘哇哦’了一声伴奏。

 

戴安娜注意到布鲁斯脸上一闪而过一丝茫然，但很快又正常起来，他低头按下几个按钮，重新将超人的意识活动数据图展现在她的面前。“他还活着。”布鲁斯又重复了一遍，不知道是在说服戴安娜，还是在安慰自己。

 

但这些都不是戴安娜的重点。

 

她和他们口中的那些神话一起长大，宙斯是她的父亲，雅典娜是她的姐妹，她亲眼见证过海神波塞冬在她面前陨落，也不慎闯入过冥王宫殿斑驳的遗迹。她被教导敬畏自然和生命，尊重无法挽回的死亡和消逝，因为这些是连神也无法打破的规律。诸神惩戒贪婪之人的同时，也背负慎用神力的责任。

 

“我们不能这么做。”她说，“我们不能将一个死去的人从冥界带回来。”

 

“戴安娜？”布鲁斯于是终于反应过来她并非不理解这整个的理论依据，而是反对他复活超人的做法。

 

“死亡同生命一样值得被尊重，布鲁斯，你得接受它，而不是否认。”戴安娜看向布鲁斯的眼睛说到。

 

“不，戴安娜，克拉克他没……”布鲁斯仍然不明白，他还在试图解释。

 

“你是怎么知道克拉克没有死去的？”戴安娜反问道。

 

“母盒和氪星技术扩大了他的思维信号，他在求救。”布鲁斯回答。

 

“你又准备怎么将他复活？”她继续逼问，注意到剩下三个人都停下了手中的事情看向他们。

 

“如果我们利用母盒的能量以及氪星飞船上的……”布鲁斯看上去仍然疑惑不解，于是她打断了他的回答。

 

“如果我们拥有比母盒更加强大的传输器，比氪星飞船更加先进的科技，你或许会发现地球上每一个逝去的灵魂都在求救。那时候你还会坚定地认为所有人都未曾死去吗？”她直直盯向布鲁斯的眼睛。

 

布鲁斯收紧了下巴，戴安娜知道他正咬着后槽牙。

 

“如果连你也滥用这些力量，你和莱克斯卢瑟又有什么区别？”她走过去扶上义警的肩膀，“让他安息吧，布鲁斯。死亡令人恐惧，但它无可避灭。”

 

“你在诡辩，戴安娜。”布鲁斯的嗓音低沉，潜藏着某种怒意，“我们在谈论用科技拯救生命，而你却将它视作什么邪恶的复活魔法。我们早就没生活在希腊神话里了，公主。”

 

“我在试图让你看清力量的本质，蝙蝠侠。滥用能力只会自取灭亡。”戴安娜知道气氛正逐渐紧张起来，但她绝不能在此退缩。

 

“定义‘滥用’，神奇女侠。“布鲁斯诘问道，接着恍然大悟，“我一直很奇怪，你有和超……和克拉克一样的能力，但他选择站出来成为人类的灯塔，拯救生命，为什么你却消失了这么多年，直到卢瑟用一张老照片作饵你才愿意现身？”

 

他苦笑着退后了半步，“你认为拯救那些人是‘滥用’能力是不是？死者活该死去，生者也只不过在苟且。”

 

“我从没说过这些话，布鲁斯，是你在诡辩。”这指控来得莫名奇妙，在戴安娜看来更像是岔开话题的手段。

 

“这是不是那些神祇交给你的东西，躲在你们的小岛上，哪怕外面横尸遍野也能若无其事地走开？”布鲁斯低头自嘲一般笑了一声，再看向她时眼睛里满是怒火，“那么你大可以不必参与这个联盟，戴安娜，人类从来不需要诸神来定夺生死，他们自己拯救自己。”

 

“你被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，布鲁斯。等你冷静下来，我们再继续谈论这个话题。”戴安娜意识到对话继续下去气氛势必更加剑拔弩张，没人还能在这种情况下理智思考。

 

“当初又是谁蒙蔽了你的双眼，戴安娜？史蒂夫特雷弗做了什么将你骗出伊甸园？让你大发慈悲看一眼脚下的灰尘？你后悔离开了吗？需不需要我重新给你介绍一个别的什么史蒂夫让你重拾对人类的热爱？”布鲁斯变得咄咄逼人起来，他不断向戴安娜逼近，直到戴安娜听见他说的最后一句话。

 

戴安娜感到某根理智之弦伴随着那个人的名字被突然切断，等她再反应过来时，布鲁斯已经被她抵在墙上大口喘息，她隐藏了七十年的精神动物将其他三个人横亘在外，大张着翅膀发出凄厉刺耳的叫声。她于是意识到眼前的人也不过是一介凡人，那人的心脏跳得很快，她只要轻轻往下一摁，这种充满生气的运动便会立刻停止。

 

血液仍然在她的耳边嗡鸣，隐约间她听见亚瑟在叫她的名字。

 

“如果你能听见他们所有人的尖叫和哀求，如果……如果你能听见他的呼救，你又怎么能坐视不管？“布鲁斯抬起眼看向她，微弱的声音透着疲惫。戴安娜从他棕色的眼睛里看见了很多年前那个夜晚的自己，悲伤、无力、破碎不堪。她松开了这个男人。

 

“他从不需要我的拯救，布鲁斯。在他之前我或许自诩为神，但他亲自告诉了我人类的伟大。”戴安娜退后了一步，抚摸上自己精神动物的羽毛让他镇静下来。巴里立刻冲上来撑住了布鲁斯，亚瑟和维克多装作不经意地站在了她的两边。她揪紧了格里芬的羽毛，“请别再挑衅亚马逊人的忠诚。”

 

布鲁斯架在巴里的肩膀上剧烈咳嗽起来，在那之后他沙哑着嗓子问道，“那么你会救他吗？。

 

戴安娜看向布鲁斯，她蓦地想起在爆炸导致的嗡鸣声里她没能听清的那句话，想起那人甚至有些模糊的笑容和蓝眼睛。被封禁在六尺之下的记忆如同胜利那天漫天飘洒的彩带一般纷纷扬扬，她发现自己无法给出否定的答案。

 

“如果事情没向好的那个方向发展，我会再次亲手杀死他。”良久，布鲁斯说道。

 

“但这一次你将无法存活。”戴安娜回应道。

 

“但这一次我将无法存活。”布鲁斯喃喃着重复。

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格里芬：鹰头狮身有翼兽。一说是‘宙斯的猎犬’  
> 


End file.
